leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Space Odyssey - an Alt Universe Fan Fiction
Space Odyssey is a fan fiction alternate universe skin in League of Legends. Set in a future of Runeterra when everyone works on space in the war between the Galactic Lords. Space odyssey emcompases four sub-themes: Galactic, Odyssey, Super Galaxy and Space Academy. Skins Galactic Lords= * - Once the only Galactic Lord, Azir was betrayed by his most trusted companion, Xerath. Now that he get Xerath out of his way, it is only the matter of time until Azir gains control of the whole universe again. * - Once worked under the ruling of Azir, Nasus now realize how cruel his emperor is. Nasus now stands against Azir and create his own army, to stop all the war in the universe. * - Once worked under the mind of Xerath, Renekton was his most trusted companion. Renekton now in charge of the second largest army in the universe to stand against . Related: * - a Galactic Lord defeated by Azir. His legacy is current led by * - an ancient Galactic Lord attacked by . His legacy is current led by . * - a human Galatic Lord once represented the human race. He was defeated by and agreed to work as the main trainer at the Space Academy. |-| Super Galaxy= Created during the peace era under ruling, the Super Galaxy team job was to defense the universe from dangerous threat. Now the universe is in war, the Super Galaxy team works for the . Works for army. * - open. * - secretly and exposed. Works for army. * * - being a distant Yordle, he did not know the empire * - being an even more ancient Yordle than Amumu, Gnar did not know the existence of Amumu before fall into his eternal sleep. * * * Works secretly for * - Rumble is trying to contact his Yordle team mates to join the army of Heimerdinger. |-| Morning Star= Yasuo and Jinx were once professor and student in the Space Cadet Academy. After the incidents there, they now join their newly-created team and live a wandering life through the endless universe. * -------------- Jinx was once a student in the Space Cadet Academy. After a mission with professor Yasuo, both were kicked out of the academy. They now do not work for any Galactic Lord and create a new crew for a new life among the stars. * * * -------------- Yasuo was once a professor in the Space Cadet Academy. After a mission with his student, Jinx, both were kicked out of the academy. They now do not work for any Galactic Lord and create a new crew for a new life among the stars. * -------------- Ziggs is currently works for . It is unknown if he still remember his mission of colecting Ora for the Big Yordle Plan after he joins the Morning Star crew. |-| Space Academy= Works for . The Space Academy trains human into the army. * when the human went into space (after the Ascended did), Swain promises to protect the human race from the war between the Galactic Lord. His time did not last long: defeated him. But he saw Swain as a man with good purpose but did the wrong action. Swain now works |-| Templar Order= Works for no one. * - One of the last remainders of the Templar Order. Now she joins the Morning Star crew to stop the Galactic Lord to use it for bad purpose. * - One of the last remainders of the Templar Order. Now she is undercover as a student in Space Academy to learn the universe and to master her power. She fears that the will seeks for her power and regain his position as a Galactic Lord. |-| Other characters= * - Work for . Found the ancient weapon, Rhaast, which will destroy the whole universe. * * Timeline This is the timeline of this universe. * The yordle creation ** The first yordles created. ** Yordles spread over the world. Some yordles, like , go dormant for thousands of year. Some yordles stay on far away planets like . ** A yordle, claims to be the Galactic Lord, rules over the universe. He works with , and . * Shurimia discover Ascension ** On a planet Shurimia filled with humans, the civilization learns of the Ascension ritual, a ritual to empower humans to be superpowered (by using Ora). ** and becomes Ascendeds. ** , the emperor of Shurimia, becomes Ascended. * Shurimia War ** refuses to contribute to the Galactic Lord. They believe on their Ora. ** Shurimia planet is attacked by Amumu. Most of the planet is destroyed. ** , and attacks . They defeat him. becomes the new Galactic Lord. ** , and escape, promise one day to rise their Yordle empire again. * The beginning of Azir empire ** trains some of his soldier to join the Super Galaxy force. * The betrayal of Xerath ** More and more human planets discover the universe. ** Some human civilization send their representer to meet to understand their mission to contribute to their Galactic Lord. ** interests in one of the new space civilization representer, Xerath. ** promises to give them advices to be a prosper civilization. ** can only see his people being slavery under the ruling of . ** learns from about the Ascension Ritual. ** steals Ora from the Shurimia planet and becomes Ascended. ** uses his power to destroy half of universe assets. ** asks people to go against Azir. calls himself a new Galactic Lore and challenge Azir. The war begins. ** in this universe is planted. The monster go rampanges on small planets while the war goes on. * The First Ascended War ** civilization, Noxiaz goes into their space era. ** is promised of being Xerath trusted companion. He betray Azir and join Xerath army. As the current leader of the Super Galaxy Force, the Super Galaxy team also joins army. ** tries to turn more people into Ascended. The race of Ascension is created between Xerath and Azir. ** Seeing the danger of the Ora power, calls Shurimia people to hide their technique and hide in the universe and tell no one of their origins. ** was out of Ora before Azir did. Xerath loses the war. ** wins the war before realize his army was taken by and his Ora resource is destroyed by . ** inherit army, call himself a new Galactic Lord and announce war against . ** Realize this war can go on forever, thinks it is his people fault to get the universe into this chaos. joins the war, with the goal to keep peace for the whole universe. ** During the first war, found and trick Rhasst. locks Rhasst into a weapon. lost his hand but gain some power that Rhasst have. sees this as an opportunity and builds his own army. * The Rebuild Era ** The three Galactic Lord does not have large enough army after the war. All of them go dormant to build their own army. So does . ** The old Shurimia people create the Templar Order, an originization of Shurimians spread over the whole universe, in order to keep the secrets of the Ascension from dying. ** from Noxiaz army joins the Super Galaxy Team. joins Super Galaxy Team. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom lore